


"Overcoming" Cover Art

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal TV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, hannigram AU, overcoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:A Victorian A/B/O romance in which Hannibal Lecter is the future Duke of Westvale who has been away at war for the past ten years. His Grandfather has made good on a contract made shortly after Hannibal's birth to procure him a wife. It was supposed to be easy. Naturally, with the Omega, Will, given in the place of his twin sister, it is anything but, because if there is one thing Hannibal Lecter despises, it's Omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 




	2. Kiss Illustrations




	3. Covers




	4. Alana Bloom




	5. ch. 20 illustration

“Will,” Hannibal breathed, and Will squeezed his eyes closed, taking a shallow, stuttering breath, knowing what his husband was seeing.

Scars.

Scars crossing and recrossing the fragile expanse of Will’s skin from his shoulders to the dimples above his bottom, all shapes and sizes, some stretched out of true by time, a map of cruelty testament to treatment Hannibal had never dreamed he might have been dealt.

“Is it such a difficult thing for you to imagine?” Will asked, breathless with the force of his upset, the lessons of his life and the origins of his bond to this man coming to bear on him, forcing the words from his mouth despite the pain they caused him. “I have spent the entirety of my life lamenting the gender of my birth. It took my father years to make me understand how offensive I and other like me are to the world. Did you think that it was my dream to end up with someone who loathes me and everything I am? That I hoped to leave my father’s house as I was and find myself just as despised, faced with a different type of violence that was no less painful?”

Hannibal flinched, hands clenching into fists in his lap, the memories of his first days with Will stark and harsh.

“I earned those scars. Every one of them is proof that I was not betrayed into my nature. Each one is a moment of weakness that my father recognized and curtailed,” Will said, teeth clenching momentarily to hold back the waver in his voice. “He could not change my gender, but he ensured I would not fall victim to it. I am… grateful to him, Hannibal. It is only due to his firm instruction that I am not a mindless bundle of instincts clinging to an Alpha for succor.”

Hannibal heard the words but, more, he heard the meaning behind them and knew he owed his fair share of blame. He had no idea how to ease him but he wanted to. Will, however, was so deeply averse to his own nature that he would resist it, fight it, make himself sick rather than accept it, and he was far too ill already. Hannibal had condemned Will’s Omegan gender as if it had been a choice been made to spite him rather than a natural state of being that could not be changed. He had unwittingly adapted Will’s burgeoning Omegan nature to mirror his own prejudice, making him resentful of his own instincts, impatient with the qualities that made him who he was, and deeply disgusted with the way nature had designed him.


	6. chapter 21 illustration

Reluctant and nearly defiant, Francis backed towards the servants’ stairs and only settled there to glare at them, hands crossed before him. Hannibal darkly considered thrashing him for his disobedience, but in all honesty it wasn’t his place and if the watchful, menacing Alpha would even marginally help keep Will safe, then he would strive to tolerate him. 


	7. illustrations ch. 25

“You went to Galley Field, Hannibal,” he said with a small, wry smile, but it bothered him. It bothered him.

“I did,” Hannibal admitted, hands linked behind his back, angling his face down towards the firelight so that it chased his perfect profile in orange and gold. “I went for several reasons, Will. One of which was to fetch my mother’s ring for you. It is my only memento of her that I have. I knew you would appreciate its importance.”

“I wish for you to have it, Will, because you are the one who is most important to me,” Hannibal said, reaching out to close Will’s fingers over the box with a soft squeeze, the strength in his hands waking a keen desire in Will to feel more of his gentle touch. His piercing amber eyes searched out Will’s, deep and filled with hope. “And the note was the simple truth, Will. I would love nothing more than for you to wear her ring and allow me to be your husband in truth.” 

Will’s full lips parted, half shock, half aborted speech. He bit down on his lower lip a moment before asking, “Did you say the same to Alana?”

“Alana has never seen nor touched this ring, and with good reason,” Hannibal said, his fingers curling over Will’s hand in a soft caress. “I have always kept it for the person I would share my life with as an equal. That person is you, Will. That person will always and only be you.”


	8. ch.30 illustration

_It was the first touch, however, that made Will’s heart leap up in his chest._


	9. Hannigram chapter 31 illustration




	10. Is it THURSDAY YET?!

**Author's Note:**

> With all my love and for purefoysgirl and this fandom)


End file.
